Sister returns
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: Nina is Jeromes sister? Nina left 7 year ago but is back? Victor OC! Sibuna never existed nor did the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

NPOV:

It's been 7 years since I've seen my brother. He goes to an English boarding school. I used to live their myself but when our parents died I moved to USA with our Gran. I moved around the world a lot with her and her now fiancé. I miss my brother, my best friend, Trudy and Victor. We used to live in one of the houses on campus and Trudy and Victor were our guardians. We used to do everything together and now I'm moving back. The only people that know is Trudy. I want it to be a surprised.

Many think I'm American as I got rid of my English accent a couple years into living in America. I wonder what everyone is like now?

I got of the train and into my pre booked Taxi. It then drove the hour journey to the school and pulled up by Anubis House. I paid and walked up the stairs and through the front door. As soon as I stood in the foyer I heard Trudy running from the kitchen.

"NINA!" She shouted.

"Hey Trudy!" I replied. She laughed and pulled me into a fierce hug.

"The others will be here soon. You'll love them. Knowing Jerome he will be the last one here." When she said that we heard the front door opening. She quickly pushed me down behind the open kitchen window so I wouldn't be seen. I heard voices walk into the living room. I could easily here Amber go on about Victoria Beckham. I heard Jerome go straight to his room so I decided to surprise Amber first.

"Hey Amber! I have a surprise for you!" Trudy said. Amber squealed.

"What is it?" She asked jumping up and down. I took that as my cue.

I got up and walked out the kitchen she still hadn't seen me.

"Surprise Ams!" I said. She quickly faced me and squealed then launched herself on me. I laughed and hugged her.

"OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She squealed in my ear.

"I know I missed you to. Things have never been the same. Good thing I'm staying now!" I said. She hugged me again then linked arms with me and started rambling about all the things I missed. The other house mates were giving us funny looks but we ignored them. Jerome walked in not looking at anything and sat down on the sofa. I unhooked myself from Amber and walked behind Jerome. I leant down so I was level with his ear.

"BOO!" I shouted. He jumped up and turned to see who shouted in his ear. When he saw me his jaw dropped. Me and Amber laughed. He snapped out of it and ran round the sofa and picked me of the floor in a big hug.

"NINA!" I laughed and hugged back.

"OMG WHY ARE YOU HERE!" he said still very excited.

"I got enough of touring the world and Gran is getting married and I couldn't take it any more so I phoned Trudy who talked to the head teacher who said I had a place here." I said he drew his eyebrows together.

"Since when were you American?" He questioned. I laughed.

"Since I gained the accent 5 years ago." I said. Just then one of the house mates got up and walked to Jerome.

"So buddy you going to introduce us to this lovely lady?" He questioned. Just as Jerome was about to answer we heard the front door opened. Everyone except Amber, Trudy and Jerome tensed up. That meant one thing Victor was home.

"TRUDY!" He shouted. He came into the living room then looked at me.

"VICTOR!" I shouted and ran forward to give him a hug which he happily returned.

"Nina! Thank goodness. These two wouldn't shut up about you!" He said pointing to Jerome and Amber. I laughed and stood next to Jerome who put his arm around me.

"WOW Jerome has a girlfriend!" The same guy from earlier exclaimed. Me Jerome Amber Trudy and Victor all laughed.

"Alfie. This isn't my girlfriend she's my sister" He said.

"WHAT!" The rest of the housemates said.

"Anyway... Trudy where am I staying?" I questioned.

"Your in your old room with Amber." She said we both squealed and ran towards our room.

It hadn't changed a bit.

"Nina Supper is ready in 10 minutes. And beware Jerome and Alfie have food fights at every meal.

I laughed and nodded my head.

We walked down to supper to see two spaces free. Me and Amber sat down and I had a boy the other side of me.

"So how do you know Amber?" Alfie said.

"We met when I used to live here with just Jerome and Amber. We were having a fight over colours or something and we then just clicked. We have been best friends since." I said. When I finished I saw Jerome lifting his fork with food on. I heard everyone else groan.

"JEROME DON'T YOU DARE!" I said loudly he turned and smirked.

"Why what you going to do about it?" He questioned. I smirked in reply.

"Well you will be happy to know I still have those pictures of when we were 6 and-" I didn't get to finish since Jerome and Amber interrupted me.

"OK, OK no more food fights." Jerome said at the same time Amber said...

"You still have those?" I just nodded.

Everyone else smiled relieved.

"So I don't know anyone so whose who?" I asked.

"I'm Fabien" The boy next to me said.

"I'm Patricia" The girl at the end of the table said.

"I'm Alfie" The boy next to her said.

"I'm Jerome" Jerome said I just laughed.

"I'm Mara" the final girl said.

"And I'm Mick" The final boy said. I just smiled and nodded.

"So what have you been up to for 7 years?" Jerome asked.

"Travelling mostly. I've been Japan, China, Australia, France, Spain, Germany, Mexico, Canada, Egypt, Russia, Hawaii, Bahamas, The Caribbean. And a lot more" I said everyone had there mouths hanging open.

"Oh also I forgot. Here..." I said giving him an envelope addressed to him on it. He opened it read it and his eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" He screeched.

"I know but he seems ok... Well kind of..." I said.

"But... She's 65 and she's been abused by her last husband." He said. I nodded and got up and walked to him. I sat in his lap like old times.

"I know but she's happier than I have seen her in a while." He nodded. I hugged him and got up.

"I almost forgot. I have presents" As soon as I said that Jerome and Amber ran to our room. I laughed along with everyone else.

"You guys coming. I may even tell you a couple secrets about Jerome." I said. Everyone nodded and started up the stairs. Fabien walked with me.

"So how come your not scared of Victor? Or Amber? Or Jerome?" He asked with a smile on his face. H =e was quite cute.

"When we used to live here 7 years ago and the rest Victor was like our second dad's he's really nice. You just have to get on his good side. We were always is trouble when we first moved here. But one day we found out it was his birthday so we did a party and he's been lovely ever since." I said as we walked into my room.

"GIVE US PRESENTS!" Amber screamed. I laughed and pulled out a suitcase. I opened it. And started giving them presents from everywhere I went. I got Amber a lot of clothes and Accessories and I got Jerome a few keep sakes and pictures of me and Gran in frames. He hugged me tight as did Amber. I got the 2 remaining presents from the case and told everyone I would be back in a minute. I gave Trudy her gift and then walked to Victor.

"Hey Victor. Here's a little something from my travels." I said then walked away. When I got to my room I sat next to Fabien who smiled at me. We talked for a while then everyone said they needed to go because of Victor and his pin. I smiled and excused myself for a minute. I walked back to Victor's and knocked. He smiled and told me to come in.

"Victor since it's my first day back can everyone have a lifted curfew?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes. He sighed and nodded. I hugged him and ran back to my room.

"He's lifted curfew." I said everyone was shocked.

"HOW?" They all asked. I smirked.

"Simple he's a sucker for puppy dog eyes from me." I said. They still were shocked. I walked up to Jerome and put my puppy dog eyes on.

"Jerome since you love me and missed me will you go get me a glass of water please?" I said. He sighed then left the room. Everyone clapped. I smiled and bowed. I sat back next to Fabien who put an arm around me. I smiled. And laid my head on his shoulder. Just then Jerome came in. He looked at us then growled.

"Fabien a word outside please." I sighed. That talk will be interesting. NOT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

JPOV: ( This is what happened in Chapter 1 but in Jerome' POV. It will also carry on)

7 years. That's how long it's been since I've seen my sister. No-one except Amber, Trudy and Victor know about her. Nothing is the same without her. I miss her terribly. Christmas and Birthday's are nothing now. No-one understands how I can be close to Amber and Trudy and no-one can understand how me and Amber aren't terrified or hate Victor.

When we got home I went straight to my room like everyday. I spend about 2 minutes there every time I come home looking at a picture from my bag of me and Nina 7 years ago. I eventually go into the living room with my head down. Everyone was really quiet. I wonder why?

As I sat down on the sofa someone shouts in my ear.

"BOO!" I quickly jumped up and turned to see someone I never thought I would see. My jaw dropped. I heard Nina and Amber laugh so I snapped out of it and ran round the sofa and picked her up of the floor in a big hug.

"NINA!" She laughed and tightened the hug.

"OMG WHY ARE YOU HERE? I said still over excited.

"I got enough of touring the world and Gran is getting married and I couldn't take it any more so I phoned Trudy who talked to the head teacher who said I had a place here." She said. That's strange she sound American. I feel my eyebrows draw together.

"Since when were you American?" I asked she laughed.

"Since I gained the accent 5 years ago." She replied. Just then I saw Alfie come up to me.

"So buddy you going to introduce us to this lovely lady?" He asked. I was about to reply angrily when the front door opened. Everyone stiffened except for Nina, Amber and myself.

"TRUDY!" We heard Victor shout. He came into the living room and looked at Nina. The corners of his mouth go into a smile.

"VICTOR!" She shouted and ran straight into his arms and gave him a hug which he happily returned.

"Nina! Thank goodness. These two wouldn't shut up about you!" He said pointing at me and Amber. She laughs and walks back to me. I put my arm around her and pull her to me.

"WOW Jerome has a girlfriend!" Alfie said smiling. Me, Nina, Amber, Trudy and Victor all laughed.

"Alfie this isn't my girlfriend. She's my sister" I replied.

"WHAT!" My other housemates shouted.

Alfie started talking to me as Nina talked to Trudy. Then all of a sudden her and Amber bolted out the room.

"So..." I said uncomfortable with the stares I was getting. I turned to Trudy and Victor.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming back?" I questioned.

"I didn't know" Victor replied.

"She wanted it to be a surprise sweetie" Trudy replied. Victor walked by me giving me a pat on the back before leaving.

"You never said you had a sister mate" Mick said.

"She left 7 years ago after our parents died. She went travelling with our Gran. I didn't know if she was coming back. That's why I'm so close to Amber as she was best friends with my sister. We used to live here and Trudy and Victor were are guardians." I said. Just as I was finished Trudy called for Supper.

We all sat down as Amber and Nina walked in. She sat next to Fabian and Amber.

"So how do you know Amber?" Alfie said.

"We met when I used to live here with just Jerome and Amber. We were having a fight over colours or something and we just clicked. We have been best friends since." I said. When she had finished I started lifting my fork with food up. Everyone started groaning.

"JEROME DON'T YOU DARE!" Nina shouted. I turned to her with a smirk on my face.

"Why what are you going to do about it?" I questioned. She just smirked.

"Well you will be happy to know I still have those pictures of when we were 6 and-" I can't believe she still has that. I quickly cut her of.

"OK, OK no more food fights." When I said that Amber said...

"You still have those?" She just nodded. I saw everyone else relax.

"So I don't know who is who?" She said.

Everyone took it in turns to tell her their names.

"I'm Fabian"

"I'm Patricia"

"I'm Alfie"

"I'm Jerome" When I said that she laughed and I'm sure I saw her roll her eyes.

"I'm Mara"

"I'm Mick"

"So what have you been up to for 7 years?" I asked.

"Travelling mostly. I've been Japan, China, Australia, France, Spain, Germany, Mexico, Canada, Egypt, Russia, Hawaii, Bahamas, The Caribbean. And a lot more" When she finished everyone's mouths were hung open. I mean I knew she went travelling but I didn't know where she went.

"Oh also I forgot. Here..." She said giving me an envelope with my name written clearly on the front. When I read it my eyes grew wide.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"I know but he seems ok... Well kind of..." Nina replied. She got up and came and sat on my lap like she did when we were little.

"But... She's 65 and she's been abused by her last husband." I replied. She hugged me and I happily returned it before she got up.

"I know but she's happier than I have seen her in a while." She said.

"I almost forgot. I have presents" As soon as she said that me and Amber were out the door and up the stairs. I could faintly hear laughing from the dinning room. When me and Amber got to the room we started looking round for our presents. We kept searching and as soon as the door opened Amber pounced.

"GIVE US PRESENTS!" Amber screamed. We laughed as Nina pulled out a suitcase and opened it showing a lot of presents she quickly handed them out giving Amber clothes and Accessories and she gave me little things and a lot of photo's of everyone from every place she went to. I hugged her tightly as did Amber she then quickly excused herself.

"Wow. She went to a lot of places." Mick said.

I nodded smiling.

"It was always a dream of hers to go travelling and see the world. We wanted to do it together. However, things happened and plans change." I said. Everyone was going to say something when Nina came back. She sat next to Fabian who smiled sweetly at her. After we talked for a while we all brought up curfew. Nina left again but came back a few seconds later smiling brightly.

"He's lifted curfew." She said. Everyone was shocked.

"HOW?" We all shouted. She smirked before replying.

"Simple he's a sucker for puppy dog eyes from me." We were all still shocked so she walked to me and put her puppy dog eyes on.

"Jerome since you love me and missed me will you go get me a glass of water please?" She asked sweetly. I sighed then left the room. I could faintly hear clapping as I walked towards the kitchen.

As I walked back into the room I saw Fabian with his arm around MY SISTER and her head resting on HIS SHOULDER!. I growled

"Fabian a word outside please." He got up and left the room with me.

"Fabian. Listen and listen carefully. You DO NOT mess around with my sister. If you like her ask her our or something. Oh and you break her I break you!" I said just as I was about to go on we heard a scream from inside the room. I quickly ran into see Nina collapsed on the floor...


End file.
